Forbidden Tears
by Lomelindi
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Torn between love, hate, and pain, two snake spirits discover that there is much more to being human than just having two legs. Based on Chinese mythology. SetoYami, BakuraYugi


Good HEAVENS, this must be the strangest fic I've ever written. XD Its actually for a challenge at a yahoo group, but I'd like to share it anyways, hehe. Since the challenge asks us to write a ygo fic based on our favorite book/movie/etc, I chose one of my fave Chinese movies ever, "Green Snake". (See notes below!) Sadly, I once again did not use my betas, mainly cuz I never planned to write this story and I'm also under a strict deadline, which I have to manage REEEEALLY well because of all my AP and SAT testing. -sigh- Sorry, Soraki, Moonlitspire, and Kagemehari... I know I haven't been using you guys much lately, but I promise to give you the next chapter of my other stories. Also, though I hate to admit this, for an EXTREMELY conservative, creature of habit, non-risk-taker like me, this story has sooooooo many of the things I normally don't write about: Bakura/Yugi as a side couple, hints of threesomes -which I normally avoid like the plague, open sexual content, a lot of really funky magical abilities, and so on and so forth. -wince- So I'm warning you now that I might be bad at doing this, but HEY, a challenge is a challenge... XD Hopefully I won't fail. Enjoy guys! Feedback would be SOOOOOOOOO appreciated (death threats too, just not flames). FORBIDDEN TEARS 

**Author**: Lomelindi

**Rating**: R - NC-17

**Pairing**: Seto/Yami, Bakura/Yugi

**Spoilers**: "Green Snake" (1993 movie with Maggie Chueng)

**Warnings**: Lots of sexual content, some really strange, unexplainable magic tricks, a bit of threesome hintings, a strange twist on male pregnancy...

**Disclaimer**: Green Snake and Yu-Gi-Oh! are not mine in any way or form (unless I take over the world... MWAHAHAHA!)

**Summary**: (based on the Chinese myth of Lady White Snake) Torn between love, lust, pain, and hate, two snake spirits in human form discover that there is much more to being human than just having two legs. (Seto/Yami, Bakura/Yugi)

**Status**: 1/5

**Note**: One, this story is heavily based on the beautiful, 1993 Chinese movie "Green Snake" (starring Maggie Cheung). The movie is one of MANY retellings of the ancient Chinese myth of Lady White Snake, a snake demon that falls in love with a human. "Green Snake" GREATLY twists around the traditional legend, so do not expect this story to be very historically accurate with the actual myth. (For anyone that knows the movie, I did leave out the giant cape thing of Fai-Hai/Bakura's character, the spider spirit incident, and the holy beads, only cuz its easily to write without them :-p I couldn't find any relevant explanation for them anyways.) ALSO, beware of OCC-ness:-/ I tried, but I couldn't EXACTLY match Yugi, Seto and Bakura's characters to the three characters themselves, so forgive me if they are really OCC. Other than that, enjoy:-p

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

CHAPTER ONE: From The Bamboo Forest 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Humans were an oddity in the world. They were powerless versions of the gods, each of them short-lived, fragile, and useless. They cried in joy and laughed in fear, waging war without reason and living without a purpose. Some of them were beautiful, others monstrously deformed. Some of them were proclaimed heroes, others loathed murderers. Given their wide spectrum of looks and personalities, it was hard to believe that humans were even _remotely_ related to each other.

Why did these useless creatures even exist? One logical reason might be for them to serve the gods, but they couldn't even do _that_ right half the time. The only thing humans seemed to be good for was to provide some sick form of entertainment for higher creatures... and what strange entertainment it was.

Bakura frowned, his brilliant amber eyes flashing with cold, calculating annoyance. His layered white robes billowing in the wind, the deity stood balanced precariously and elegantly on the top of a straw roof, his sharp gaze watching a street brawl below him with emotionless indifference. He had no love for humans. He had been assigned to keep order in their silly world, yes, but that didn't mean he had to like the stupid creatures. They led pointless lives, sparked pointless disputes, shed pointless tears... And yet, for some reason far beyond Bakura, the gods considered them their children, their sacred little pets. Bakura liked to think of them as divine livestock instead. It was much more amusing that way.

Sighing inwardly, the deity folded his hands neatly inside his long silk robes, silent and unmoving as the brawl continued noisily below. It had all started with a simple shove and a short curse, which quickly became a full-blown, rumble-and-tumble match of strength in the streets. Peasants and their families had rushed from nearby fields to watch, cheering and waving their arms for one side or the other. They were all covered in grime, their hair matted with dirt and oil, their teeth yellow and rotting, their clothing torn and soaked with years worth of stains.

They were absolutely _disgusting_.

Bakura's eyes narrowed in disdain. "Humans..." he scoffed, shaking his head slightly. He would not intervene in this pointless fight. He saw no need to. It was just a waste of his time and energy, and the only reason he was here in the first place was that there didn't seem to be any other disruptions nearby to keep him occupied.

In any case, none of the humans even glanced up at him, their eyes having been with magic so they would be blind to his presence. It was rather ridiculous, Bakura thought, how easily a human's mind could be manipulated and corrupted. Despite the fact that they were "gifted" with things such as "souls", "emotions" and "intelligence", humans were really nothing but walking puppets for the gods, just waiting for someone to come along and turn their world upside down.

Bakura lifted his face to the bright glare of the sun, a lock of silvery hair brushing over his pale cheek. Oh, what he wouldn't do for some peace...

The deity's gold eyes fluttered shut, his mind shifting from this place to another... to a world of mist, peace and tranquility, dominated by an endless ocean and rainbows that danced and cascaded through the sky. This was the world of the immortals, infinite, beautiful and perfect in every way.

But Bakura didn't have time to enjoy it.

There was a twinge, though a slight one, on the edge of his senses. A non-human... A demon. Two, actually.

Bakura opened his eyes, once again high above the street brawl. His tawny eyes flashed dangerously as they shifted toward the tall mountains in the far distance. His lips twitched into a feral smirk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The forest was old... Very old. It used to have a name, but even the gods had long forgotten what it was. Here, the soil was eternally dark, fertile and thick, the bamboo always tall, strong, and old. On a bright day, streams of brilliant sunlight would pour through the fluttering canopy of leaves, creating a mass of eerie shadows and tiny pools of brilliance.

Now, however, such light became nothing but faint fingers of ghostly purple and green. The sun was gone, hidden behind a wave of huge, massive thunderclouds. A fresh spring rain poured down through the canopy leaves, cascading through the thick clusters of bamboo and soaking Bakura through.

The deity didn't mind, for he could not feel cold nor pain. He glided through the forest as silently as a deer, his robes fluttering to a non-existent breeze, his bare feet never once leaving a footprint on the soggy, muddy ground.

_The demons were close... _

Bakura felt a scowl grow on his face. If there was anything he hated more than humans, it was definitely any sort of NON-human. Demons and spirits were the opposite of humans; whereas humans had emotions, demons had very little; whereas humans were powerless, demons were dangerously powerful; whereas humans resembled the gods themselves, demons resembled the monsters that they were, always blood-thirsty, always manipulative, always frightening.

Worst of all, demons always tried to become human. Of course, Bakura could not, for the love of him, understand _why _they would want to do. He had a sneaking suspicion it was all for the "emotional" and the "spiritual" aspect of humanity, but being that he had very little of either himself, the deity didn't see why the demons couldn't just live without such characteristics. It wasn't not like they were missing out on much.

_There._

Bakura looked up, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Up on the canopy, barely visible amongst the leaves, were two massive snakes, one almost pure white, the other a brilliant, emerald green. They were twisted together with each other, a slick mass of writhing, scaly flesh. Two huge, diamond-shaped heads snaked out of the entwined bodies, a streak of lightening revealing burning scarlet eyes on the white snake and equally brilliant violet eyes on the green snake. Both pairs of eyes, pupil-less and glowing, peered down at Bakura curiously, blinking lazily through the rain.

"Snake spirits..." Bakura spat. It would be hard dealing with these two. The deity could sense that they were strong and in their prime, their life forces glowing with extraordinary vigor. The larger snake, the white one, was already very powerful, having lived for over one thousand years. The green one, though only five hundred years ago, was no less lively, making up for its lack in size and age with a superbly radiant life force. Combined, the two snakes were an exceptionally strong force.

But of course, they weren't anything Bakura couldn't handle. Smirking, the deity called upon his inner strength, balls of flame and thunder dancing nimbly between his slender fingers. The rain continued to fall around him, softly singing a sad, sorrowful melody as if already mourning the future loss of the two snake spirits.

Before Bakura could make a move, however, a pained scream tore through the silence. The forest itself shuddered at the sound.

Bakura paused, momentarily startled.

A woman..._A villager..._

Bakura's attack stopped before it began, his energy flickering and fading from his hands. Slightly alarmed, the deity stepped forward, brushing aside masses of bamboo stems and leaves.

He revealed a lovely young woman lying on the soaked forest floor, crying out in pain. She was entirely naked and drenched in rain, her legs widespread, her back arched. Hands between her thighs, she was slowly pulling a bloodied, screaming, squirming _thing_ from herself, clearly causing intense pain as she did so.

It took Bakura a second to realize the fleshy mass was a baby.

Her hard labor over, the bloodied woman sobbed and shivered as she brought to baby to herself, reaching around to wrap a thin sheet of soaked fabric -presumably her only piece of clothing- around her newborn child. "There, there..." she whispered shakily, her voice tired and tiny as she let the crying baby cuddle to her breast, "Thank the gods the rain has stopped... Thank the gods..."

Bakura looked up, stunned. '_The snakes are shielding the rain for her...'_

The deity looked back down at the woman, who was currently cuddling and cooing over her baby, not even noticing his close presence. The demon-hunter took a step forward, then decided against the idea and backed away instead. He could feel heat washing through him, arousal, lust... Oh, she was such a beautiful, naked young thing...

Bakura stiffened, backing away quickly. 'Such foolishness!' he cursed at himself. Gods were not permitted such impure thoughts! The deity glanced back up at the snakes, his sharp eyes meeting their curious stares. "Since you seem to be of kindly disposition, I will let you go just this once," he murmured, letting the rain carry his words to them.

The white snake watched him warily, its scarlet gaze serene and unreadable. The green snake, however, blinked at Bakura, flicking out its tongue with almost human curiosity.

Bakura, shaken, turned to go, his entire body as tense as a board. With a squish of his billowing robes, he left quickly and silently as fast as he had come, leaving the bamboo forest to the rain's haunting song.

Somewhere behind him, the baby continued to cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A moan, a giggle, a swish of silk. The winding music throbbed through the air, the evocative melody of the flutes and drums careening toward a feverish climax. Young male dancers, their skins glowing with sweat and oil, their attractive, slender bodies dressed in nothing but loincloths and sheer veils, slid and rocked to the beat, their provocative hips twisting and grinding against each other.

Drunken laughter and loud conversations filled the large chamber as patrons enjoyed themselves, drinking to their content, flirting with young girls and smoking bountiful supplies of opium. The smell of smoke, food and spices filled the air as honeyed dishes were passed from hand to hand, their way lit by the warm glow of numerous candles and torches.

Outside, a thunderstorm raged on, ignored. Lightening and thunder dominated the darkened sky as the heavy downpour cascaded over the town, soaking all the buildings with dreary wetness and filling the stone streets with miniature floods. Soaked to the skin, a lone drunk stumbled about blindly and finally leaned against the side of a house, half conscious and half asleep.

Had the man looked up, he may have been the only witness to a very interesting sight.

Two huge snakes were draped over the brothel's thatched roof, twisted around each other in long, elegant coils. Though it was very dark, they were clearly visible even without lightening, their scales glistening like diamonds in the turbulent rain.

The snakes slithered about a little, peering with unabashed curiosity into a hole in the roof, their forked tongues flicking in and out to taste the smells from within, their brilliant eyes glowing from the warm light of the torches. Entranced by the beat of the music, the serpents watched the male dancers with particular interest, captivated by the way they grinded against each other, by the way their limbs moved, by the way their mouths moaned, by the way they rolled their hips and lifted their legs...

Surely such boys were the emblem of human beauty.

A gasp. A long sigh. A drowsy laugh. Heat and magic throbbed through the spirit's bodies, turning pain into pleasure and overwhelming their senses with a pleasant buzzing.

The white snake writhed and arched, its upper body changing, twisting, glowing... What was once a cylindrical mass of muscle became small and slender, covered with honeyed caramel skin. Two arms grew from the formerly limbless body, wrapping sensually around a slender chest as hands and fingers grew from the extremities of the new limbs. Hair sprouted from a newly formed head, wild in shape and brilliant in color, immediately becoming soaked with rainwater and clinging to the demon's slick flesh.

The spirit -Yami, as he called himself- gasped as the rain continued to fall, rainwater sliding over his heated body and stroking his sensitive skin. Having taken on a very similar human shape, Yami's younger companion, Yugi, crawled over on shaky, newly-formed limbs, snuggling against his elder for warmth and comfort. The two huddled over the hole in the roof, gloriously naked and wet in the wild of the storm, giggling and caressing each other's new bodies with sweet, loving curiosity. They were constantly rubbing cheeks and noses, eyes closed in bliss as they moaned and whimpered with contentment.

Yugi's vibrant violet eyes glittered as he laced his arms and fingers with Yami's. He glanced longingly into the chamber and at the dancers within, then back at his elder, grinning with mischievousness.

Yami smiled back, rubbing his nose against his brother's soft cheek. He carefully brought up his arm to poke the younger spirit in the nose. _Go for it_, his sultry gaze suggested.

Yugi snuggled against the other one last time, then slowly pulled away, dragging his new body across the roof by his hands and arms. A flash of lightening lit up the sky, revealing the demon's creamy, naked body for a split second before the spirit disappeared over the edge of the roof.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There was a dull thud, and the dancers quickly stopped their movements, parting like startled birds. In their mist laid a small, very attractive young boy, his creamy skin slick with rainwater, his slender body exposed fully to every gaze in the room. Pushing himself up onto shaky elbows, the newcomer looked around curiously, his gaze blazing with sultry heat, his pink tongue appearing briefly to wet his lips.

Some of the patrons blinked and cooed, leaning far over their seats to get a better view. Others called for the boy to come over and have some fun, to give a private dancing show or a lap dance.

Yugi ignored them. Giggling, he reached over and picked up a discarded silk veil, wrapping it loosely around himself as he climbed upward on wobbly legs. The music was still as strong and enticing as ever, and Yugi quickly lost himself in the song. With unabashed passion, he undulated his body in a very suggestive and seductive manner, the billowing silk veil quickly clinging to his wet, sweaty skin.

It wasn't long after that the dancers were up and at 'em, grinding against Yugi, dancing and moaning all at the same time. Yugi picked a particularly good-looking blond, pressing up against the larger man, wrapping his remarkably flexible legs around the tall boy's waist. The harem boy hesitated, then began to grind against him, attaching his lips to Yugi's tender neck. The spirit moaned and cried out, tossing his head back as he rubbed desperately against the human, his new body overwhelmed by waves of heat and pleasure.

Meanwhile, still on the roof, Yami watched this with amusement. The rain was ending, leaving him alone on the roof with a featureless sky and a soft spring wind.

"Mountains bear the sky on their shoulders, flowers provide the sweetness of honey..." Strange words began drifting through the air, distant and soft in nature, ebbing and falling like currents.

Yami looked up curiously, his sharp scarlet eyes glancing about the dark town. Without another word, he shifted gingerly across the roof and down the side of the building, his long white tail reappearing to help him move. It didn't take him long to slither silently through the dreary shadows of the streets, finally slipping into a thin, murky river that meandered through the middle of the village.

With only his head and shoulders visible above the surface of the water, the beautiful boy glided elegantly through the river, his long tail propelling him effortlessly through the flowing current. The town was quiet and dark around him, but the spirit's sharp vision could make out a sprinkling of fanciful shops and masses of flowering trees amongst rows of decorative little houses. This was a nice human village, much better than most. Still, the demon noted, these people needed to plant some more bamboo.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. Water rippling noiselessly behind him, the snake spirit swam to a house hanging over the river, curling up against one of the poles holding up the small cabin. His large, wine-red eyes blinked shyly upward in interest.

There, on the second story of a well-lit wooden building, was a class of young teenaged boys, all wearing matching white robes and kneeling before long, shallow desks. They were reciting some poem from memory, their eyes closed in concentration, their entwined voices carrying out into the night through the open balcony. "Summers were the golden crowns of the year, while-"

"Stop," A lone voice, deep and harmonic, cut through the poem, startling both Yami and the students. A tall young man dressed in a embroidered robe of dark blue sauntered over to one of the students, reaching down to yank something off the poor boy's desk.

Yami's breathing stopped. The human was _extremely_ handsome, his hair a dark, thick chocolate, his face elegant and sculpted with high cheekbones, a proud nose and strong jaws. And his eyes! Oh, what marvelous eyes! They were the color of brilliant, dazzling sapphires, not as dark as the ocean but not as light as the sky. Yami's heart fluttered. Never in his long life had he ever seen eyes as beautiful as those.

"Her eyes were like the darkest of nights, her cheeks as pale as the moon. Her hair was like the silkiest fabric, and her bosom was as soft as snow," the tall man read slowly, holding up a piece of paper. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he studied the suspicious document.

The exposed student blushed furiously and looked down at his lap, twiddling an ink brush between his fingers. The rest of his classmates turned to each other and sniggered.

The standing man, however, was not amused. "Such lustful poetry," he scoffed, tearing the paper into tiny pieces with a few elegant twists of his hands. "I never want to see this garbage in my class, do you understand?"

The student flinched and nodded.

The man turned back to the rest of the class, dropping the torn paper with disgust. "Your examination is next week, I hope you all remember. At this rate, I won't be surprised if none of you pass."

"But, sensei," a small boy protested, "We're far ahead of the other classes!"

The blue-eyed teacher turned on the student, his lips pursed into a pale line, his tall height looming far over the sitting boy. "Is that an excuse to stop studying, Kitaro?" he murmured quietly, eerily calm.

Kitaro shrank in his seat. "No, sensei," he whispered.

"Good, it better not have been." The teacher nodded, starting to pace around the room. "Now, back to verse eighteen..." he started, bopping a sleepy boy on the back of the head.

Yami cocked his head curiously. How strong the man's spirit was, how forceful his personality...!

The spirit's eyelids fluttered closed as he reached out with his powers, immersing his very soul with the throbbing, pulsating life force of nature itself. A little whisper here, a little spell there, and a large, solitary breeze suddenly blew up, careening powerfully through a cluster of magnolia trees nearby. Waves upon waves of delicate pink-white petals suddenly spewed into the air, billowing elegantly about like a strange rain shower.

With delighted cries, the boys in the class rushed outside in a flurry of white robes, pointing and laughing with childish eagerness. Their teacher followed them slowly, his blue eyes narrowed with cautious curiosity. No less inquisitive than his students, the man reached out with an elegant hand, snagging a handful of soft, silken petals. He eyed the mass carefully before he slowly let the petals slip through his long fingers, watching them blow away.

How _beautiful_...

Leaning dazedly against the cold wood of the pole, Yami watched the man hungrily with glowing red eyes. He liked him... He liked him a lot. He liked the graceful way the man moved, the stunning way his eyes glittered, the careful way those slender hands brushed through the air...

A off-key humming suddenly filled the air, momentarily drawing both demon and human attention to it. A blind old man, dressed in rags and carrying a twisted staff, stumbled cheerfully down a nearby road, hand-in-hand with a small, bald boy. Around the man's neck were holy beads, strings of garlic and other superstitious charms, marking him as a self-proclaimed demon-hunter out on the loose.

The old man paused, a shiver running up his aged spine. There was a disturbance, he could sense... A very strong one, and very close. "Demons...!" he hissed, feeling an unnatural aura in the air.

"Where, Master?" the little boy whispered back.

Silently and quickly, Yami turned and disappeared in a graceful arc of white mist.

The demon-hunter chuckled, feeling the strange wind subside and the demon spirit flee. "You are fast..." he murmured to himself, chuckling, "...but fleeing will only get you so far..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

:**Yugi!**:

Yugi snapped out of his feverish mood, still rubbing himself wantonly against two tall, dark-skinned dancers. His brother's thought-spoken voice was close and urgent, warning him for an unseen danger. The boy quickly called upon his powers, feeling the familiar tingle of magic wash through his heated body.

There was a faint whoosh and a blast of white mist. Suddenly, unexpectedly, Yugi's veil fluttered to the ground, entirely empty. The stunned dancers paused, spinning around madly, looking for their little guest. He was nowhere to be seen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You should have seen his eyes, Aniki! **1 **They were so _lustful_!" Yugi giggled, flapping his delicate green fan. The movement sent ripples down his long sleeves, creating tiny waves through his flowing silk robe. The garb was long, sinuous and elegant, made of sheer veils of green and white that draped off the spirit's slender form and pooled at his sandaled feet. Just for looks, there was a long, scandalously-high slit up the side of his robe, revealing quite a bit of a creamy, tantalizing leg. The elegant attire set off the boy's violet eyes quite nicely, bringing out a little bit of flush to his pale cheeks.

Yami rolled his eyes, patting his lips with the edge of his own red fan. His own robes were very similar in shape and style to Yugi's, though the colors of his were ruby red and brilliant white instead. "You little tease..." he murmured affectionately, his voice sultry and silken, "You should have more respect for humans."

"Why?" Yugi questioned with a raised eyebrow. "They're so fun to play with!"

Yami said nothing, only giving his brother a teasing smirk as he turned to go.

Frowning, Yugi hurriedly followed his brother as they strolled down the thin boardwalk on the bank of the river, their hips rolling from side to side in a very strange manner. The movement gave the impression that they were about to tip over with every step.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten... Ten steps, Aniki!" Yugi announced, leaning against the twisted branch of a nearby magnolia tree, panting as he fanned himself madly. "Rest?"

Yami turned to look over his shoulder, then gave a weary sigh. He ambled carefully back over to Yugi, leaning beside him against the truck of the tree. "Look at you, Yugi..." he scolded, poking Yugi in the nose with his fan, "You have eyes, ears, and a nose... You're practically human already. Walking shouldn't be so difficult."

Yugi glared at him, sitting down against the crook of a very low, large branch. With a dramatic lift of his chin, he reached down and picked up his legs, waving them around madly. The semi-formed limbs flopped like rubber in his hands. "Difficult? Look at these things, Aniki! First they're soft flesh, now they have ten stubby toes and two flat feet. Stupid things," he snorted, fixing one of his sandals with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. "I miss my tail."

Yami glanced around for any curious pass-byers, then took Yugi's legs and dropped them quickly to the ground. "Don't play with them like that. That's not what humans do."

Yugi pouted and stuck out his tongue. "I don't see why you're so into this human thing," he complained, "We spent our entire lives in the forest, and suddenly you get this wonderful idea to become a man. NOW look at us!"

Yami hushed him with a withering glare. "Then why don't you go back to the forest by yourself?" he commented lazily, pushing himself off the tree to take a few more shaky steps.

Yugi quickly scrambled after him but ended up with his lower half flat on the ground, his hips and legs slithering from side-to-side in a very snake-like manner. "Its not like I don't want to go back, you know," he sniffed as he glided to his brother's side, almost flat on his stomach.

Yami looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "I told you... What is the wisest creature on earth?"

Yugi frowned. "Man."

"EXACTLY," Yami hauled Yugi back to his feet, brushing off the smaller boy's robes. "Now walk, little one. It's the least you could do."

"That's easy for you to say. You've trained for five hundred more years than I have," Yugi whimpered, holding on to Yami tightly as they took some more hip-swinging steps. "What if I can't get my hips to stop twisting?"

"Let them twist," Yami answered simply, "Our legs will harden with time."

A dozen startled cries suddenly rang through the air, followed by a loud crunch and a few splashes. The two demons turned just in time to witness two boats crashing into each other, the people onboard having been too busy watching the spirit's seductive walk to care about where they were going.

The boys looked at each and laughed, then hooked arms and continued to walk, hips twisting in synch. "Twist, twist, twist, twist..." they sang, laughing.

Yet another boat flipped just minutes later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Weird place to end, I know... but hey! I FOUND MY FLOWERY WRITING STYLE! WHOO HOO! -dances about- Actually, this whole movie is VERY goshdarn hard to describe... Its much too beautiful for words. -sob- Ewwwww, and it sounds a lot better when the dialogue's in Chinese, too. Everything sounds so corny when I write it. -siiiiigh- Don't worry, I KNOW this story is strange, and I apologize if I utterly traumatized some of you because of the uh... exaggerated imagery I used. :-p

First, before anyone freaks out, there is NO actual incest in this story; Yugi and Yami (like the characters I based them off of) are snake spirits, and snakes like to rub up against each other. Two, to make writing this story a bit easier, I DID change some little parts of the movie, nothing too earth-shattering though. Also, I took out some scenes/facts/characters early on (in this chapter, that includes the spider spirit scene, the unholy bald monsters part and Bakura's giving of the holy beads, only 'cause the story's just simpler without them).

**1** - Aniki, according to my friend Rekall, also means "big brother" in a affectionate way, much like Onii-san (and, more formally, like Nii-sama). If this is wrong in any way, you are free to go yell at Rekall, not me please. XD


End file.
